Paper or Plastic?
by Azen Zeero
Summary: During the Christmas talent show, Janis begins to realize her feelings for a certain Queen Bee...now she is determined to show Regina how much she cares about her, but can a plastic heart beat for anybody?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mean Girls, but if I did, I'd make it similar to my story. However. I don't own it, so don't sue me. I may add my own original character, but that's all.

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**Realizations**

She knew she shouldn't have been looking at her. There were too many people backstage…someone might notice…but damn, Regina looked _good _in that Santa getup…no matter how many times she saw her in it, she couldn't get over how she looked, how the outfit seemed to hold every curve right…

_What the hell…?_

"Does it bother you that they still use your original choreography?" A high pitched voice piped up from Janis Ian's side. Damian was referring to Regina George and her troop of Plastic minions using the moves Janis came up with all those years ago for "Jingle Bell Rock."

She quickly responded to the extremely flaming boy, "Shut up." The girl could almost feel his smirk burning into her, so she said no more as she began to watch Regina…again...

_Damn it, you idiot…stop watching her…_

"Damn…"

She turned to her left to see Tommy G. staring at her lower abdomen and smiling appreciatively. "What?" She snapped, feeling highly uncomfortable with the boy watching her.

"I'd rather see _you_ out there shaking that thing…" he said with his slimy voice, giving her a look that didn't set too well with Janis. As he walked off, Damian began chortling with laughter, while Janis stared at the floor of the stage, thinking, _'Eeew! What in the hell?'_ Shaking her head to clear the horrible scene that had just happened from her mind, Janis began to focus more on the Plastics, standing in the center of the stage with the curtains closed. She thought back to Damian's question, _'Does it bother you that they still use your original choreography?'_

She felt like gagging as she thought of the old days, when she and Regina had been friends. Of _course_ it bothered Janis that Regina, Gretchen and Karen were repeating her steps for the Christmas talent show…she _did _come up with those moves after all. Did Regina think she could just steal them away from Janis like she had done with her social life? Did she think she could betray Cady Heron and keep Aaron Samuels all to herself after her friend had fallen hard for him? Did she think that Janis was going to let her get away with these heinous crimes? Well, if she thought that, then—

"And finally, please welcome to the stage Santa's Helpers doing 'Jingle Bell Rock.'"

…_well, wearing that outfit, she could get away with a lot of things..._

Upon thinking this, Janis bit her lip hard and sunk back, deeper into the curtains of the backstage area, a flush rising into her cheeks, feeling shame and humiliation overtake her at her subconscious words. She was glad it was dark back stage…however she _wasn't_ glad that the spotlights were shining right on the four girls on stage, all wearing the same Santa's Helpers outfits.

An unwanted feeling rose up in Janis, and she was only partially surprised at what it was: desire. She had felt this when she looked at Regina for as long as she could remember, but every time she felt it, she interpreted it as many types of desire; when they were younger, she used to envy Regina's pretty looks and the frequent glances she got at school; she longed to have the past back as it was, when she and Regina were best friends and no labels had been set on them; she wished that maybe she could have _followed_ the Queen Bee into popularity and still stayed by her side; she wished that she could have the kind of power that Regina had and make the blonde feel her wrath of higher social class and wealth; and the one she was trying to ignore the most…

Janis's eyes swept over the dancing, busty figure of her former best friend and her face grew to be even hotter than before. Her gaze was intent on Regina, and as much as she tried to tear her eyes away from the blonde's form, she just simply couldn't do that. A dull ache began to work itself into the gloomy girl's lower region, and she shifted her weight on her legs uncomfortably, biting her lip even harder. She murmured under her breath, "Shit…" as she realized what she was trying to deny was true. It didn't matter what she told the rest of the school, in fact, it didn't matter who said what anymore, because she knew the truth in the back of her mind.

She was _attracted_ to Regina George.

_Well, **duh**, Ian…_

Suddenly, the music stopped altogether, and she quickly looked at Cady, wondering what had happened. It seemed there had been a problem with the boom box, so the Plastic recruit Gretchen lurched forward to 'fix' it, but only succeeded in kicking the boom box into Jason's face. Janis had to cover her mouth to hold in the laughter. She heard Gretchen's pathetic gasp of 'Jason!' while the guy grabbed his face.

For a while, the girls were at a loss: they didn't know _what_ to do next. Then, much to the surprise and delight of the audience, Cady began to sing and dance around again, trying to coax the other girls into doing the same. Pretty soon, select members of the audience and all four girls were singing in harmony and continued to do until the end of their number.

As Santa's Helpers went scurrying backstage, Janis turned around and began to walk behind to curtain to reach the other side of the stage to hopefully pull Cady away from the Plastics and talk with her. She was stopped upon seeing Aaron Samuels run up to the group and try to kiss Regina, who reacted as if she didn't want the boy near her. Maybe it had something to do with that make-up…

**

* * *

A/N: I know it seems a bit rushed at the end, but I will work on making the otherchapters better than this one...R/R please, also, suggestions! Thanks!**


End file.
